


Kakairu V-Day 2018

by pierohant



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pierohant/pseuds/pierohant
Summary: Kakashi's favorite part of the day.





	Kakairu V-Day 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day to all <3 !! First time posting to ao3 and hope to post more kakairu in the future!  
> (this pic is based off [this other pic](https://imgur.com/a/Q5pQy) I saw on my LINE tl)  
> crossposts: [twitter](https://twitter.com/skyharborr/status/963958725429092354) | [tumblr](https://shounenheartbreak.tumblr.com/post/170890385561/happy-valentines-day-3)


End file.
